


Feeling Like Myself

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kara becomes Connor, Superboy - Freeform, Transgender, Transgender Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: Kara has always felt different and she knows what that difference is. She leaves earth 38 going to earth one disappearing for a few years untill Alex comes looking for her and instead of finding Kara Alex finds Connor.





	Feeling Like Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story mostly light hearted because I didn't want it to be real depressing although I do get into Connor's feelings and stuff though.

Kara had Always felt different and she knew what that difference was and was ready to accept it. However Kara was afraid of what others would say mostly afraid of what her friends and family would say. She wanted to be herself but she couldn't out of fear, fearful that she would be rejected and abandoned. Her friends and family were good people but sometimes good people do bad things because they truly believe that what they say or do is right, good and true. She knew they wouldn't care about her being gay especially since Alex was gay and they respected her but when it came to her specific issue she wasn't sure how they would react since they always seemed weird about this type of thing. Kara didn't think anyone but Nia would understand what she was going through anyways but only having a single person that understands and is supportive just isn't enough. Sometimes you need to be surrounded by those that you know will love and care about you regardless of alomost anything you say or do.

Being to scared to say anything Kara opted for leaving one night and going to earth one where she would be accepted by Barry and the others because they have always shown to be supportive for this type of thing especially since their earth overall was way more excepting of these types of things. Star Labs could also help with the changes that she wanted to make, Caitlin especially would be able to help. So she left in the middle of the night leaving a note saying how she wanted to make certain changes in her life and that she didn't think those changes could be done here. She assured Alex and the others that she would fine and asked that they please try not to find her as this was something she needed to do. After stepping through the portal she found herself standing in Star Labs being greeted by Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco. Once Kara talked to them about what she wanted to do they were all more than happy to help which gave her comfort and made her cry knowing how excepted and loved she was here.

Alex was upset when she found the letter Kara left and wanted to immediately go looking for her. J'onn after finding out from Alex that Kara left told her to give Kara some time because it was obvious that whatever reason she had for leaving was something that she felt she had to do. Alex realized J'onn was right and decided to give Kara the space and time she wanted however she would only wait so long. Without Supergirl the DEO had to step up its efforts in protecting National City since they could longer rely on Supergirl which made them realize how they counted on her way to much and had been unreasonably making her do way more than necessary. After realizing just how much they made Kara do as Supergirl Alex felt bad because it was no wounder her sister didn't seem to have much of a life and no time to figure herself out. Alex had essentially made Kara do exactly what she did for the longest time which was focusing on something else so much that you have little time to really think about yourself and you're own issues and problems.

3 years had passed and Alex was fed up and wanted to find her sister, she missed her and despite reassurances was still worried. Honestly everyone was worried about her, J'onn, M'gann, Eliza, Winn, Maggie, James, Lucy, Cat, Clark, Lois, Nia, Sam and Lena hell even some of the people that are part of Kara's rogues gallery was worried like Livewire and Silver Banshee. The blonde was missed both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. After pestering J'onn enough he let her use the portal device to go to earth one and see if Kara wa there. Activing the device Alex stepped through walking out into Star Labs causing Barry to look up from his computer.

"Alex long time no see. What brings you to our humble little lab?" Barry asked.

"I'm looking for my sister Kara. I'm assuming she's here since I can't think of anywhere she would have gone." Alex said.

"I.....uhhh.....she's............" Before Barry could form a proper sentence two people walked in making themselves known.

A man and woman walked in holding hands while the woman giggled. The man was tall and musclier with short blonde hair and deep blue eye's. He was wearing a black shirt that had a red House of El symbol on it with dark blue cargo pants that were held up by a belt and had on a pair of black boots. The woman looked similar to J'onn when he isn't shapeshifting except her skin was white and she was thin and petite. She was obviously a white martion and Alex surprisingly found her very beautiful and even though she was gay she found the man to be rather attractive which made her stomach churn because he looked like a blonde haired Clark and she really didn't want to think of Clark being attractive.

"Hey Barry We were wondering if you could watch Lor............" The man trailed off as he froze in place when he saw Alex standing there.

"Oh hey uh......Kon, M'gann we have a guest." Barry stuttered to get out. " Kon, M'gann this is Alex Danvers. Alex this is Kon-El and M'gann M'orzz."

"We go by Connor and Megan Danvers though." Megan said with a cheerful smile. "Connor's my husband." She said giving him a tight happy hug.

"Danvers?" Alex raised an eyebrow as the last name caused some curiosity as she felt like she knew him. To Alex he looked almost familiar.

"I uhh.....yea same last name as you what a coincidence!" Connor started to nervously laugh with a rather familiar crinkle. Barry cleared his throat and started talking to break the awkwardness.

"So what is it you guys need?" Barry asks.

"We wanted to know if you and Iris would watch Lor-El for us tonight." Megan asked him.

"You know me and Iris adore Christopher so of course we'll watch him."

"Thank you so much!" Connor said while giving Barry a hug.

"Connor...to tight.......can't.......breath....." Barry gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Connor apologized letting Barry go.

"We'll drop him off around 6 if that's convenient for you." Megan said.

"Yea that's fine, I'm sure guys want a bit of time alone every parent does sometimes." Barry responded.

"You have no idea! We haven't had sex in weeks! Weeks Barry weeks! God I miss the feeling of Connor shoving his dick up my a........." Megan was cut off as Connor covered her mouth with his hand.

"OKAY!!" Connor said loudly as he was blushing. "I think that's our cue to leave!" Connor grabbed Megan by the hand and started running off pulling her along. "Bye Barry nice to meet you Alex!"

"That girls rambling is just to much sometimes it's no wonder they make such a good couple." Barry mumbled.

"I feel like I've meet him before." Alex mentions out loud.

"Ha yea.......When you've met one Kyrptonian you've met them all I guess." Barry said nervously.

"So he is kryptonian. I kinda of figured because of his name. So you guys finally got you're very own Kyrptonian now, I'm assuming he is from the House of El?"

"He is."

"Something seemed different about him though and I can't place it."

"Well he's half kryptonian well at least he is now anyways."

"Half kryptonian? And what do you mean by 'he is now'?"

"Did I say that? My mistake I mean he's always been half kryptonian." Barry was starting to ramble out of nervousness.

"So there's a full blooded kryptonian out there?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean Yes!"

"Barry what's going on?"

"He's uh well a clone yea that's it he's a clone.........of superman! A half human clone!" At this point Barry was to nervous and just saying anything that popped into his head.

"So you have a superman now?"

"No.....no superman none at all just.........wait no I mean yes!"

"Okay what the fuck Barry! What's going on?"

"I can't tell you! I made a promise!"

"Barry listen close like really close because I'm only going to say this once so are you listening?"

"Uh yes...." Barry said gulping.

"If you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to make sure this city has one less Flash to protect it." 

"CONNERUSEDTOBEKARA!!" He blurted out.

"I'm sorry repeat that but slowly!"

"Connor use to be Kara." Barry said avoiding Alex's gaze.

"I knew that damn crinkle was familiar!"

"I'm sorry Alex I just.......he made us promise not to say anything if you or someone else from you're earth came looking."

"But why wouldn't she want us to know? She has always told me everything."

"He was afraid he wouldn't be excepted, that you and the others would hate him."

"I should have listened to Nia! She tried to to me that Kara seemed confused but I didn't listen. And Mom god it's makes so much sense now! Mom knew or at least suspected, she was always buying men's clothing for Kara trying to get her to try them on. Mom would buy her cologne instead of perfume, action figures instead of barbie's and it makes sense now. If I had listened if I had.........god I feel like a horrible sister!"

"Alex don't beat yourself up over this. We all have things we hide from others or things we're afraid to tell others and for Connor this was what he was afraid of telling people."

"Connor............I'm going to have to get us to that."

"It took us awhile to get use to the change in pro-nouns and name. We slipped up occasionally at first but he was understanding, he knew it was a big change for us to so he will understand with you as well."

"I have a brother.........I guess dad got his son after all." Alex chuckled "When Clark called and asked about his cousin living with us my dad got excited thinking he was getting a son. Mom wouldn't let him get her pregnant again because in her own words she said 'I'm not going through that hell again'. But low and behold here comes superman dropping off a small blonde haired little girl but dad loved her anyways. Then again I guess she was always a he."

"Being transgendered isn't easy, it's a struggle. Only people who are transgender can truly understand the depths what it's like the best everyone else can do is be as understanding as we possibly can be and make sure we are there for them and support them." Barry explained.

"I should have seen it Barry, I should have noticed and I should have been their for her....I mean him."

"But you can be there for him now."

"Out of curiosity how did you do it?" Alex asked.

"Do what?"

"Get him through the transition process? Because you know being an alien and all, normal human methods obviously wouldn't work."

"Well it was mostly Caitlin."

Barry explained how they went through the transitioning process turning Kara into Connor. They had to essentially change Connor's biology making him completely male in every way but genetically although to do so they had to introduce human dna into his genome. It made Connor a half human half kryptonian which meant not being as strong as before while also losing certain abilities. Connor had to endure a rather painful process as his bones and muscles shifted and changed in structure. The hormones in his body became temporarily unbalanced as they had to change to the proper levels for a male human/kryptonian hybrid followed by his body needing to acclimate itself to the new change. Connor grew a penis no longer having any traces of a femal anatomy. His new rather large male genitalia was fully functional and even capable of impregnating a woman. It was all very painful for Connor but he felt that it was worth it. What they didn't expect though was Connor being able to get a Martian pregnant but well it happened and they had a cute little human/kryptonian/white martian hybrid baby.

Alex was amazed by what they did being able to turn Kara into Connor like that. The scientific process could seriously help transgendered people out in a huge way. Alex was also happy that Connor was happy especially now that he had a family like he had always wanted. At Barry's encouragement Alex went and visited Connor and his family at home. Alex was nervous but so was Connor since not only hadn't he seen his sister in 3 years but he was also a guy now which Alex wasn't use to. When Alex showed up it was akward at first but after awhile it wasn't really any different than before. Sure Connor is no longer Kara but he is still the same person, nothing about his personality has changed at all. Megan was a wonderful woman, wonderful mom and a wonderful wife to Connor and his child and Alex was happy to see them happy. Their child Lor-El who's earth name was Christopher Danvers was a little cutie, he almost completely had Megan's pale white Martian skin tone but instead of being a very pale white it was a few shades of off white. He had Connor's blue eye's and blonde hair. He wasn't old enough to eat things like pizza and potstickers but Megan caught Connor several times trying to feed them to little Lor-El anyways.

It was nice having his sister around again as he did miss her and he was happy that she accepted him for him. Eventually Alex left since it was getting close to 6, Connor and Megan had plans. Unfortunately for Alex she over heard Megan telling her brother that tonight he had better fuck her till she can't walk anymore which made Alex really want that memory erased. Before leaving she did ask about coming back the next day so they could talk about him and his family possibly coming back to earth thirty eight for a visit. Come back the next Alex did and there day was spent catching up. Megan stayed in bed most of the day since Connor did in fact make sure she couldn't walk today so he was stuck picking up Lor-El and caring for him. Alex was able to convince him to bring his family to earth thirty eight for a visit and reassured her that none of them would hate her but if anyone did she would kick their ass herself.

After a few days Connor, Megan and their son come to earth thirty eight for a visit. Alex invited everyone over and having Clark grab Eliza after dropping Lois off. Alex made sure Connor and family were out because she wanted it to be surprise for everyone which Connor agreed with. While everyone met up at Alex's Connor and family hid at a little cafe down the street and only walked over once Alex texted them telling them to head over.

"So Alex why exactly are we all here? You didn't exactly tell us anything." Clark said.

"There's some people I want you all to meet. They should be here any minute." Alex said right as a knock came at the door. "Perfect timing." Alex anwsered the door ushering Connor and family in. "Everyone I want you to meet Kon-El his wife M'gann and their child Lor-El. But they go by Connor, Megan and Christopher."

"Why am I looking at myself right now?" M'gann said staring at Megan.

"Kon-El?" Clark said confused.

"M'gann this is you're earth one counter part. And Clark Kon-El is half Kryptonian half human he used to full kryptonian though he goes by Superboy." Alex said to them.

"Alex honey what do you mean he used to be full kryptonian?" Eliza asked.

"I had to become half human in order to transition." Connor said.

"Transition?" Lois said confused.

"Oh for the love of god! Connor used to be Kara, just look at the damn crinkle!" Cat said loudly.

"Damn crinkle." Connor said.

"Damn what a hunk you turned into. If you weren't married I'd ride on you're meat stick." Lucy said out loud.

"LUCY!" Lois yelled.

"Oh come on sis you can't tell me you wouldn't jump that if you weren't with Clark."

"Clark is standing right here!" Lois told her sister.

"Oh Kara honey.....im sorry Connor, I'm so glad you figured yourself out." Eliza said hugging Connor.

"So am I mom."

"But don't you ever disappear like that again!" She told him.

"I won't I promise."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't run off." Megan said. "It's nice to finally meet my mother in law."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweety and its so much nicer to meet this little cutie." Eliza played with Lor-El's little hand. "He looks like you and Connor, how's that possible? Even with a birthing Matrix I didn't think Martians were compatible with humans and kryptonians especially since he was born a female and wouldn't have a functioning male genitalia."

"Well apparently it's very much possible especially for a human/kryptonian hybrid." Megan anwsered her. "Trust me that monster is fully functional it barley fit in my....." Connor quickly cut her off.

"NOPE!!! My mom doesn't need hear that!" Connor yelped.

"I want to hear it!" Maggie yelled.

"So do I!" Lucy said.

"Lucy stop eye fucking my brother and Maggie you're gay." Alex said

"I might be gay but I can still appreciate a handsome face." Maggie responded.

"Apparently not much has changed." Connor deadpanned.

Everyone was surprised obviously but was completely okay with him and his change. They were all glad he was able to make a family and be happy while being able to be himself. Connor was happy knowing that none of them hated him and instead accepted him. He had fun spending time with everyone and was glad his wife was able to meet his family friends and they were able to meet her and their child. Of course they had to explain how he transitioned, how he became half human and how he and Megan were able to have a baby in the all natural way. All and all it was a great day and Connor knew the future was only going to get better now that his whole family was together. He was accepted and happy and felt loved he had everything he needed and wanted. And as long as he had all this support and love then nothing and no one was going to bring him down.


End file.
